deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eden VS Dark Pit
Eden VS Dark Pit is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Eden of AgentHoxton's Arlian Angel series and Dark Pit of the Kid Icarus series. Description Arlian Angel VS Kid Icarus! Which angelic buttmonkey will come out on top in this clash of the skies? Interlude Wiz: The angel. A being supposedly made of light and purity. A messenger of gods, perhaps. A defender of worlds, fighting to keep people safe and happy. A flying specimen that fiction has created many varieties of. Much like our combatants today. Boomstick: Uh, excuse me Wiz. I think you'll find there's more to these two than being angels - just because they ARE flying boys with wings stuck on the body, that doesn't translate to "spotless reputation". In fact, these two will never live down what they're known for here in the Death Battle circuit, regardless of how impressive they become. Hoxton: I have no fucking clue what you're talking about, wanker. Wesker: You're not alone. Boomstick: Like Eden, the Arlian Angel who's lost 3 times and has suffered through pretty much everything--''' Magneto: Show some tact, human. '''Boomstick: --and Dark Pit, the dark clone of Pit who's become memetic pedobait... as well as part of the most glorious ship of all time with a certain someone! Heh heh. Wiz: *Sigh* This is gonna be a long day... Hoxton: Get your drinks out, mates. This is gonna be painful. Magneto: I hope we're not going to have to play what you call a "drinking game". Boomstick: He's Wiz, they're Hox, Wesker and Magneto, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyse their... ugh, stuff and whatever, to find out who would win... a... Death Battle. Hoxton: You sound out of it. Wiz: This hasn't even started, and I'm already dreading what's to come... Eden Hoxton: Oh yeah - we have our own notes from when we did another battle with this half-pint. We only had to alter a few things, so turns out we don't need you wankers right now. Outcha go. Wiz: Oh, thank god. I need to prepare myself proper... Wiz is heard leaving. Boomstick: Uh... I'ma just... go see what Wiz is up to... Boomstick is also heard leaving. Hoxton: Alright, now that we're running the show for now, let's get to it! From the top! ---- Hoxton: The Arlian universe is... well, strange, to say the least. The Arlian universe is created, altered, and watched over by a group of women - known as the Arlian Goddesses. Wesker: Bah. They can't be possibly be true goddesses, especially compared to me. Magneto: You wouldn't know much about godhood if it kicked you in the face, Albert. Hoxton: Ah, quit yer arguin'. Anyway, there were many within the line-up - Satika, Satzu, Millanie, Ponzil, and Gaiana, led by the main Arlian Goddess, the Goddess of Love and Time, Arlia. Magneto: Love is such a strange emotion... but regardless, all six of these goddesses worked together to keep the universe in check in an alternate plane known only as The Valley, which only Arlian god-blood can access through normal means. They were every so often appointed Arlian Angels from an entity known only in legend as The Beyond. Wesker: These angels would serve as warriors, guardians if you will, of the world for current life. Interesting job description, if I do say so myself. Hoxton: But one day, circumstances changed. Arlia was soon to bear a child destined to become a born Arlian Angel. And his name is... Eden. A young Eden is shown. Wesker: Bah. A scrawny little kid. Hoxton: Despite being destined for greatness, this kid lived out a peaceful looking childhood. But all it took was one alert of an invasion. Magneto: Led by Emperor Harlis, a Xenopod who was continuing his attempts for universal conquest. How they didn't have red flags on him to begin with remains a mystery. Wesker: Pressed for time, they trained Eden as much as they could in the art of Djan-Oa, an art focused on defensive tactics and rapid counter-attacks, and before long, he was blessed with each of the Goddess' powers and sent down to Arlion. Hoxton: However, you'd think being the messenger of gods would do well for your reputation, right? Heh, that's where you're wrong, wankers, because it turns out the previous Arlian Angels before him were all young adults. Eden's a lil' kid, and as a result, the populace either doesn't see him as a worthy guardian or just hate him. Magneto: Foolish child. Should have known better than to trust humans. Wesker: With his Level 3 understanding of Djan-Oa, he is kitted with all kinds of weapons to defend his home. His most iconic being the Blade of Solaria, a double-edged sword forged by the Goddess of Combat, Satzu. With it, he can attack up close or at a distance with his Angel Bullets, Electric Pulse, and the Kamehameha-like Gaia Cannon. Hoxton: Then there is the Setzer Staff, a pole weapon equipped with a pop-up spearhead. It's connected to his own energy so, while delicate, should it get destroyed, Eden can simply create a new one on his own. His Absolute Shield can defend him from most blows, though enough brute strength or those with connections to the Arlian Goddess' power can break it. It is also capable of using Eden's energy to switch to a reflection mode, which can rebound projectiles that are the shield's size or smaller. Anything bigger, and he's screwed. Magneto: And finally, he has the Goddess Gauntlets created by the Goddess of Nature and Elements, Gaiana. Created from reinforced steel laced with diamond, these gloves help to protect Eden from damage as well as increase the damage of his blows. But if he were to come across me, then... well, let's just say I would cause a lot of problems for him. Hoxton: However, Eden's most valuable asset is his connection to Life Force - without it, Eden would die upon leaving The Valley. Eden's Life Force is kept within his Life Band and the Gaia Crystal housed within it. Wesker: How obvious. Magneto: You did a similar thing with Jill Valentine, Albert. Don't be so hypocritical. Wesker: Hmph. Anyway, he is also capable of flight despite his wings being freakishly small wings, and has reached average speeds of over 250mph - rivalling that of the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport, the world's fastest road legal production car, which boasts a top speed of 258mph. And he can return to The Valley on demand, and can even take other people with him if needs be, where his Life Force can be refilled. Hoxton: But his biggest asset so far is his Mark 19 Tactical Assault Unit, but commonly referred to as... the Warbreaker Suit. Magneto: Hah! Now he REALLY shouldn't face me! Hoxton: Stolen from Emperor Harlis' base and modified to suit Eden, the Warbreaker is a set of armour pieces made for heavy-duty exploration and combat. With its combination of pieces, the suit operates on Eden's positive energy, and manipulates his Life Force into either attacking or defensive manoeuvres. He can empower his use of Gaiana's power to move the earth around him, blast off multiple blasts of energy at once, and be able to defend himself from oncoming attacks. Sadly, the thing weighs a fuck-ton, so his chicken wings won't cut it for flying - which is why this metal suit is equipped with jet-powered flight. Wesker: Interesting. I might need to invest in that sort of mechanics. It has... potential. Magneto: He may seem frail on the outside, but he's survived through insane odds no mere human could hope to withstand. He has survived taking hits from Emperor Harlis and Lazkatan, the Goddess of Power, the latter of which punched a hole in his chest. For most, that would be the end, but for Eden, he was up in a matter of minutes. He's also survived being run over by an express train as well as having to battle Harlis, the mercenary Conquest and Black Baron on a regular basis. Wesker: And that's not all. Not only did he once manage 2,000MPH in flight before exhausting himself, he is also capable of learning his superiors' powers. He already has inherited a number of them already before he started his journey, and managed to defeat the legendary Watchman, after he attempted to purge Eden's soul... and failed because of its incompatibility with him, allowing the angel to catch him and overpower him in a moment of surprise. Hoxton: But with all of this, Eden is still, at the end of the day, a kid. He is not exactly the strongest in any field and has yet to reach his full potential, such as the fabled Ascension Form or unlock his power as a true god-blood. Plus, his Life Force protection is only so good at keeping him safe, and should the Gaia Crystal be broken or his head be cut off, he will die. His training is also incomplete - being only Level 3 Djan-Oa as opposed to the maximum Level 5, and not being able to teach himself in the mastery of any other powers that the Arlian Goddesses are capable of, such as Arlia's time manipulation, his body and power being too underdeveloped to be able to try such powers. Magneto: But above all else, Eden is a pacifist, preferring diplomacy over fisticuffs. He will avoid a fight if he can, but sometimes he won't have a choice and will have to fight his way through in order to survive. You have to admire his spirit, at the very least. Wesker: To most, he may look weak. But to the wrong foes, Eden may just be their worst nightmare... Eden: My name is Eden. I'm an Arlian Angel. I serve under the Arlian Goddesses to protect the world and it's inhabitants. You don't have anything to fear - I'll keep you safe. I promise. Dark Pit Wesker: We are done, you two. Get back here. Wiz and Boomstick are heard entering again. Wiz: Okay, are we good to come in now? Hoxton: Yeah, go ahead. All prepared? Boomstick: Pfft. I was already prepared, but Wiz here was just a pussy about doing this. Weren't you, Wiz? Wiz: Well, I... shut up. Anyway, Pit. He is a great and skilled warrior, serving as the captain of Lady Palutena's army for upwards of 20 years. Boomstick: It's a shame SHE had to fall to the red-haired dweeb... Magneto: I know I probably should not be feeling this much respect for a non-mutant, but can't you ease off, human? Boomstick: Simple - no. Wiz: Well... anyway, Pit's emotion are generally light-hearted, constantly cracking jokes while having a witty, cocky and headstrong edge to him - much like many heroes we know in fiction. Sonic, Dante, Spider-Man, the list goes on. But what if the darker side of his emotions let loose? What if Pit was more moody, violent and brash? What would you have? Wesker: Just as well that the Mirror of Truth provided us the answer in the form of Dark Pit, a rougher, moodier and more violent version of the angel captain. Boomstick: Hey, when it comes to light-hearted protagonists, darker and edgier clones ARE all the rage in gaming these days. Just ask Shadow. Magneto: Dark Pit represents Pit's repressed feelings, and actually loves and relishes combat. However, he's an IMPERFECT clone, meaning he doesn't possess all of his benefits. But it's not all downsides - after absorbing Pandora's power, he has infinite flight. '' ''Hoxton: From one heister to another - stealing a power of a deity just to make you fly? I tip my hat to you, Dark Pit. Wiz: Dark Pit possesses enhanced strength, speed and durability, too, being capable of surviving beatings no-one reasonably should, and has quite a capable combat ability, being able to use various weapons and magic when out in battle. Boomstick: Now, if there's one thing I can easily commend Pittoo on WITHOUT relying on memes and in-jokes, it's having an awesome armoury! Sure, stuff such as his First Blade isn't much to gloss about, but his EZ Cannon can shoot homing shots and is a great all-around weapon to use! His Violet Palm also possesses great homing ability with power and speed to boot, at the cost of range! Magneto: Almost the opposite of this, the Ogre Club has weak homing ability and weak shots, but it can pack a deadly punch at close range. His Silver Bow is capable for both a double-bladed weapon or a bow that can fire purple-black arrows, which strangely lose power over distance. Boomstick: His Guardian Orbitars help avoid damage, his Electroshock Arm does what you think it does - not a good tool for scratching your back - but his best weapon by far is his signature weapon, the Dark Pit Staff. It might as well be called "Fuck-Shit-Up", because, well, that's exactly what it does! Wiz: It is extremely powerful as a long range weapon, hence why long range IS this weapon's purpose - basically, a sniper rifle that fires a powerful beam of energy instead of a bullet. Boomstick: I WANT IT. SO MUCH. Hoxton: Fuck you, I want it more, wanker. Wesker: Stop your squabble. Anyway, Dark Pit is definitely capable despite being a technical lab rat. He has fought and held his own against Pit on at least four different occasions, assisted Pit in destroying the Chaos Kin, and defeated Pandora single-handedly. One cannot underestimate him. Wiz: Well, if only it were that simple for him. Unfortunately, he's still an incomplete clone, and even sharing Pit's memories doesn't exactly give him as much combat experience as one would think. Not to mention he's very cocky and arrogant, caring less about strategy and more about just beating the enemy senseless. Boomstick: My favourite strategy of all! Magneto: And not only that, this so-called free agent is perpetually stuck in an ironic twist of fate - his life is dependent on Pit staying alive. Meaning if Pit dies, so does Dark Pit. When Pit's soul was sealed in a ring for three years, for example, he was stuck in a coma for the same amount of time. Boomstick: Oh, and one time he became pedobait. Everyone except for Boomstick: Stop bringing that up! Boomstick: Alright, alright, fine. Geez. Wiz: *Sigh*... Boomstick: But hey, things are lookin' up for the guy, now. He's now got a good life with one of the best shipping partners on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki - and the most glorious ship to boot. Would probably put his opponent today to shame no matter who he ends up with. If he ends up with anyone, that is. Hah! Hoxton: Fuck's sake, that was the lowest blow yet. This isn't even his analysis! Boomstick: They can't hurt me for the truth! Heh heh! Wiz: ...Does anyone else have a severe case of dread right now? Dark Pit: You've got me confused with the other guy. This Pit's no pawn. I'll take care of him, but only after I finish you! DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Some fighting stadium somewhere in the mountains, Valentine's Day The large stone stadium within the mountain range was heaving with people of all kinds today, as the finals of a major fighting tournament were about to commence in a short moment's time. In the VIP Stands were Palutena, Pit and Viridi, all watching the show. "Isn't this exciting?" Palutena asked. "You'll get to see Pittoo in action!" "I've already seen him in action enough times, though..." Pit argued. "Plus, who's he even fighting? What do you think, Viridi?" He turned to the Goddess of Nature, but she simply turned away from him. "Don't know, and don't care. I paid for a good show and I expect to get one." Viridi bluntly told him. (Cue Dragon Ball Z - Wrestling Rock) As if on cue, the crowd was beginning to get riled up as some rocking music started to chorus throughout the stadium. Two of the three got excited. Viridi didn't. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the finals of our annual fighting tournament!" An unseen announcer could be heard calling throughout the stadium. "Whoever wins this round will prove victorious in the competition!" Spotlights were starting to move around the arena before focusing on the first entrance, off to the VIP trio's left. The first combatant was about to step into the ring. "Our first combatant today..." the announcer began as the fighter began to walk out of the tunnel and into the grounds of the arena. "The fighting angel of Skyworld, the independent slayer of Pandora... Dark Pit!" The crowd went nuts as Dark Pit stepped into view of the spotlights, raising the blades of his Silver Bow into the air as he smirked with confidence. He had fought all the way to the finals, and he sure as hell wanted to win this. He gestured to the roaring crowd with various warrior-like poses before resuming his normal stance, looking down the other end of the stadium and holding the blades of the Silver Bow in each hand. The spotlights moved off of him and onto the entrance of the second tunnel. Now it was time for the second combatant... "And the challenger tonight..." the announcer spoke back up again. "The infamous red-headed saviour of Arlion, the god-in-training, the Arlian Angel... Eden Arlia!" Dark Pit got a look of surprise over his face. He had heard of his fighting ability - he didn't seem much compared to the other fighters in the tournament. How did he make it this far? The crowd seemed similarly in a state of shock as Eden walked into the arena, sword firmly in his hand, ready to take on his opponent. He walked opposite to Dark Pit with the crowd absolutely silent... and Eden tripped just as he got into position, prompting some of the audience to burst into laughter. "I don't get it..." Pit murmured to Palutena. "Isn't this guy someone who you claim to have experienced? He does look familiar..." However, Palutena similarly snubbed him, while Viridi actually took interest, smirking. "Oh my goodness, I heard about that. Did you really get beat by someone like HIM? How soft have you become?!" VIridi taunted her. Palutena frowned. "I have no clue what you're talking about." She denied. Back in the arena, Eden shakily got to his feet as Dark Pit stared at him, unimpressed. "Is this joker for real? How did he even get this far?" Dark Pit thought to himself. He was suddenly brought out of that train of thought by a buzzer off to the side of the arena, a section of the ground opening to reveal a small stage. Eden and Dark Pit turned to face it. This was a Grand Final of a fighting tournament, after all. And because it was Valentine's Day, what better way to honour that than with a grand prize? "Alright. Eden Arlia, Dark Pit, listen up!" The announcer told the two fighters. "You are in the Grand Final today! And the winner of this duel gets a grand prize - and since it's Valentine's Day... your reward could very well be the girl of your dreams!" The curtain on the stage rose to reveal a girl sat on an armchair. Clad with scarlet hair and a scarlet shirt, white skirt and a spear, this was... ...Kyoko Sakura? Well, reasons. Dark Pit and Eden both lightly blushed, though Dark Pit did at least try to conceal it from the crowd of people. At the very least, he didn't want Pit, Palutena or Viridi seeing him like this. "C'mon, man. DON'T get distracted by the prize..." Dark Pit told himself. "Just win the fight. You can do this." "Unfortunately, this girl wants someone who's tough! A fierce, bold warrior!" The announcer continued. Eden frowned. It was almost as if the announcer himself was against him. "So you two will have to fight... to the bitter end! Make sure you give the crowd a good show, boys!" Kyoko stared at Eden, unimpressed at him. Eden took a step backwards... and once again fell over, this time onto his backside. Dark Pit shook his head, smirking. "Sure are proving your style and grace today, aren't you?" Dark Pit taunted him, pointing one of the Silver Bow's blades at him. "With moves like that, you might as well ring YOURSELF out and spare us the trouble!" Usually, this would provoke reasonable response - why bother wasting your energy on a hopeless opponent, right? But this was a fighting tournament, and thus the crowd around him responded with booing and jeers towards the clone of Pit. Dark Pit seemed a little surprised at this sudden outburst, whereas Eden listened to them before looking Dark Pit right in the eye. "Don't you hear the crowd?" Eden finally spoke up. "And what the announcer said? We have to put on a show for the people. And besides..." He looked at one of his hands. "Some of us need to get back in the game of life. Even if it means having to push through you." Eden got into a fighting stance, preparing his Absolute Shield. The crowd was starting to cheer as they knew what was coming. "Hah!" Dark Pit responded. "You're gonna try to push through me? You're gonna be in for a ride through hell!" He clashed the blades of the Silver Bow before similarly getting into a fighting position. Kyoko looked across from her perch in the arena across to both of them, munching on some pocky. "Heh." She smirked. "You know what they say - this will have to be a date to die for." She then stood up as she, the crowd, and the announcer all shouted one important word in unison: "FIGHT!" (Cue Dark Pit's Theme Gametal) As soon as everyone chorused the word "FIGHT!", Dark Pit immediately charged at Eden, with the latter on the defensive, Absolute Shield at the ready. Dark Pit furiously slashed the blades of the Silver Bow at Eden, but the shield easily blocked the attacks as Eden flew back to contemplate what to do. The Arlian Angel fired several Angel Bullets from his sword at Dark Pit, but the dark clone flew around each one with impeccable ease, flying at Eden and kneeing him in the stomach to knock him back to the ground. The crowd cheered when Dark Pit landed this hit as Eden hit the dirt. "Fighting like that? You'll have no chance of winning." Dark Pit told him. Eden could only let out a weak whine out in response as he dusted himself off. "It looks like Dark Pit wants to finish this match quickly!" The announcer called out. "What type of strategy will he use to take him down and win the tournament?" Dark Pit took a moment to think of which weapon to use, the sound of his name being chanted by the crowd ringing in his ears. He smirked as he pulled out his Ogre Club, taking flight and charging straight at Eden. "Eat this!" He yelled, preparing to punt him in flight with the Ogre Club, preparing it like a baseball bat. "K-kyaaa!" Eden screamed, ducking to the floor in fear. To most, this would be considered cowardice, but Eden had inadvertantly saved his own life as Dark Pit and his swing sailed harmlessly high over him. Dark Pit looked stunned and confused as he flew straight over him. "But what's this? He's managed to avoid what could have been a match-ending attack!" The announcer called out. Dark Pit aimed to turn around and attempt another swing, but the Arlian Angel flew away before Dark Pit could land the strike. Dark Pit got slightly irritated at this, but then smirked with confidence. "Always flying away, huh?" He scoffed. "Talk about a coward. If you are meant to fight, then actually fight!" Needless to say, this was pretty much tempting fate. While Dark Pit was gloating, Eden had equipped both his Goddess Gauntlets and his Setzer Staff, his Blade of Solaria tucked back into his back scabbard. He had then flew up to Dark Pit and punched him in the face, knocking him back and catching him off guard. Pittoo rubbed his face before he got whacked in the face by Eden's blue staff repeatedly. Dark Pit stumbled to the floor as Eden got out the pointy spearhead of the staff, approaching the downed angel. "Looks like Eden is determined here! What could he possibly attempt?" The announcer called out. Eden focused his energy, causing the ground beneath Dark Pit to suddenly rise as Eden had used Gaiana's power to set him up. He then attempted to stab Dark Pit through the stomach as the follow-up strike, but Dark Pit came to just in time and blocked the strike with his Silver Bow blades, crossing them in an "X" formation to block the strike. The two of them were knocked away from one another as Eden took off into the air once again, Dark Pit pursuing. "He's tough... how am I going to get past?" The Arlian Angel wondered. Dark Pit flew parallel to him before striking with both Silver Bow blades, with Eden attempting to block the dark clone's attack with the Setzer Staff. Unfortunately for the latter, the former's attack proved too strong, and the staff shattered into pieces. Eden could only watch helplessly as the pieces fell to the arena floor, and was only brought out of it by a sharp punch in the gut by Dark Pit. "Your precious blue stick won't save you now!" Dark Pit grinned before giving him a kick in the head, launching him further into the air. Eden shook his head as he saw Dark Pit aiming at him with his Silver Bow, a black arrow outlined in purple being aimed at him. Dark Pit smirked as he fired the arrow at Eden, but Eden swerved around it as he dived towards the Pit clone, the arrow's curve not being able to catch up with him as Eden landed a Goddess Gauntlet-infused punch in Pittoo's face. Imagine that. Being punched in the face with a metal glove, with the force of a punch from an angelic child - even if it was Eden. Ouch. "Damn it!" Dark Pit grunted as he tumbled backwards, careening towards the ground. Luckily for him, he flapped his wings in time to send him back into the air to confront the Arlian Angel yet again. This time, he whipped out the EZ Cannon. He smirked as he took aim at the angel, who took up a defensive position with his shield. It was time to shoot this kid outta the sky. "Boom!" Dark Pit gleefully yelled as multiple shots fired from the EZ Cannon, all heading towards Eden. The crowd was cheering as the flew towards Eden, but Eden was holding up his shield while concentrating. The shield started to glow - instead of claret and red and bearing Arlia's insignia, it was now light and dark blue. Eden had activated the Absolute Shield's Reflection Mode, the EZ Cannon's shots bouncing straight back at Dark Pit. Dark Pit's look of confidence turned to one of shock when he noticed that his own projectiles were now headed straight for him. "Aw, crap!" Dark Pit grimaced as he activated his Guardian Orbitars, allowing all the shots to reflect harmlessly away from him. Eden smiled. He did no damage, but at least it was one load off of his back. Now he just had to think of a way to get past him. He decided to take a risk and fly straight at Dark Pit, the Guardian Orbitars just about closing off, and landed a solid kick on the clone's midsection, knocking him towards the ground. Dark Pit flipped in the air before landing cleanly on his feet. "The angel sure threw Dark Pit through a loop on that one!" The announcer shouted carefree. "But will it be enough?" Dark Pit angrily got out his Silver Bow and took aim at Eden yet again, firing arrows at him one after the other as Eden attempted to avoid getting hit. "You're a real cocky brat, kid. Y'know that?" Dark Pit told him as he kept firing arrow after arrow at him. "Y-you're one to talk!" Eden shot back, barely avoiding getting shot in the head before running forward towards Dark Pit, sword drawn once again as his Goddess Gauntlets vanished from his hands. Dark Pit equipped the Electroshock Arm and made a dash at the Arlian Angel, punching the arm into his gut and electrifying him, sending him into the sky once more. He then took aim with the Silver Bow and aimed right for Eden's head. He hit Eden square in the nose, causing him to clutch the area where the arrow struck. Any higher, and that would have killed or seriously hurt him. "O-ooh... that wasn't good..." He mumbled, before looking down and flying back to face Dark Pit, grabbing him by the robes, with Dark Pit clearly trying to push out of his grip. "The hell do you think you're doing?!" Dark Pit yelled. Eden was concentrating his energy. "You're coming with me..." Eden softly told him. His body was starting to envelope in a white energy, and took Eden and Dark Pit to The Valley... ...or at least, that's what would have happened, had Dark Pit not suddenly stabbed Eden in the stomach with the First Blade, causing him to splutter and drop Pittoo, hunching over. Dark Pit put his hands on his sides and smirked as Eden staggered away. "You know the rules." Dark Pit told him. "No leaving the arena behind. As if I'd let you try that little trick anyway." He smugly smiled as the audience cheered him on, chanting "Dark Pit! Dark Pit!" over and over. "I can't believe it, folks!" The announcer called. "The match is still going! And Dark Pit's power and energy has worn down the challenger from Arlion! Is this the end of the line for Eden?" Eden held his stomach, before concentrating more of his energy. "I... have not come... this far... to die now..." Suddenly, Eden was starting to become encased in pieces of what seemed like a grey paladin's armour. Dark Pit watched with curiosity as his chest, head, arms and legs were armoured. A blue light emerged from the armour's visor as Eden stood tall. Well, as tall as 130cm would get you, at least. The Warbreaker Suit had been activated. (Cue Super Smash Bros For Wii U - Final Destination Ver. 2) "What's this!?" The announcer yelled in surprise. "It seems Eden has one more trick up his sleeve!" Dark Pit, upon seeing this armoured Eden, smirked. "So you've got armour now, huh? About time you started bringing your A-Game." He remarked. Eden drew his Blade of Solaria, now not intent on pulling his punches. "I will stand strong!" Eden declared, before the jet engines on his back fired up, launching him towards Dark Pit. Dark Pit flew up into the sky to avoid his sword strike, wondering what he would have to do to counteract this armour. Eden looked up at his opponent before flying up behind him, zapping him with an Electric Pulse from his Blade of Solaria, stunning him in the air. Eden gave Dark Pit a horizontal slice across his midsection, a punch in the head, and then followed up by using his energy to launch off a Quad Break at the dark angel, sending four energy projectiles his way. Dark Pit took off with the projectiles in hot pursuit, but they wouldn't shake off his tail no matter how many times he curved. He took out his EZ Cannon and starting flying backwards. "This ought to do the trick." He mused, firing off four shots. Each one hit the corresponding projectile, cancelling each other out. Dark Pit smiled. Just as planned. Unfortunately, he still had the matter of dealing with the armoured Eden, now flying opposite him. Dark Pit got out his Silver Bow, splitting it in two and charging at Eden, who put up a Shield Dome around himself to block the blows. Dark Pit hacked and slashed at it, even spinning the blades in a circular fashion to try and break through, before Dark Pit decided to swing the Ogre Club at the shield in hopes to break it. SMASH! As if it were made of glass, the Shield Dome shattered, the Warbreaker Suit-empowered Eden staggering mid-air. "W-what...?" Eden wondered. Dark Pit then took out his Electroshock Arm, punching the armour in the midsection. An electrical field covered the suit as it began to plummet to the ground, losing power at a rapid rate. The suit hit the ground with a massive "CLANK!", much to the crowd's pleasure. Eden was getting hazy on the inside, sapped of both physical and positive energy. "T-this can't be happening... this can't be happening..." He slowly but surely tried to get to his feet, but Dark Pit wasn't quite done yet. He grinned at the weakened Eden as he produced his signature weapon, a large and powerful weapon. The Dark Pit Staff. He took careful aim at the staggering suited Eden, before lining his shot and pulling the trigger. "You're done!" Dark Pit taunted as the shot fired, creating a massive boom that echoed across the stadium. The resulting shot pierced straight through the chestplate of the armour and Eden's chest, causing the remainder of the suit to fall apart. Eden could feel the rest of his Life Force drop significantly from the blow as dust began to obscure his fading vision. (Stop music) When the dust cleared, Dark Pit was stood upright, the blades of the Silver Bow in each hand. Opposite him, hunched on his knees amid a pile of metal shards that was once the Warbreaker Suit, was Eden, clutching his chest where the shot had impacted him. He was coughing as his Life Force was a measly 1%. He was pretty much all but defeated right now. The crowd went wild as they cheered for Dark Pit. He looked to the crowd, then smirked as he approached Eden. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed the weakened Arlian Angel by the throat, one hand holding him, the other holding one of the blades for the Silver Bow. "It looks like this could be the end!" The announcer called out. Eden looked to Dark Pit with a face of desperation mixed with sadness. It didn't win over Dark Pit. "It is the end... the end of you, that is." He told Eden, before throwing Eden into the air. He then took both blades of the Silver Bow in his hands as he flew up to Eden and unleashed a spinning blade attack on his head, moving down his body. His Gaia Crystal was starting to shred to pieces, then parts of his skin, then his clothes. He eventually stopped the spinning blades and cut across Eden's face in an "X" formation, finishing the job. Dark Pit landed cleanly, a three-point landing. Eden's dead body, on the other hand, collapsed in a defeated heap. His clothes were torn, his face was bloodied and messed up, and his Gaia Crystal was broken. The Arlian Angel had fallen. Again. The crowd began to cheer louder than they had ever done before as Dark Pit raised both of his fists into the air, smiling smugly. "And that is the end of the final!" The announcer called out joyfully. "After a bout of entertaining clashes and exciting action, our tournament's winner has been found - Dark Pit!" "That's right!" Dark Pit called out to the crowd. "You're looking at the REAL superstar today!" K.O! Dark Pit put away his weapons as he began to walk out of the arena, the crowd's cheering still ringing in his ears. He had won the tournament and defeated the opponent. Nothing was left for him, right? Wrong. "Yo, Dark Boy." Came a gruff voice from behind him. Dark Pit paused and turned around, met with Kyoko Sakura staring at him. Dark Pit once again lightly blushed, attempting to conceal this fact. Kyoko simply finished her pocky before addressing him again. "Well? Aren'tcha gonna claim your prize?" She asked him. "I didn't get dragged into being a prize for one of you for nothin', y'know." Dark Pit hesitated for a moment, before placing his hand to his mouth. A winner might as well be rewarded. "...Fine. Okay." He finally answered, walking alongside her, passing by the defeated Eden. "Just call me Dark Pit." "Kyoko Sakura." Kyoko responded. "Something tells me you're gonna be pretty weak as a date." Dark Pit simply scoffed at this remark as he stopped and picked up the dead body of Eden by the back of his torn jacket, producing him to Kyoko. "As if this chump would be any better for you." Dark Pit told her. "Survival of the strongest, remember?" "...Fair enough." Kyoko responded, no witty comeback to make from that. The dark angel dropped Eden as the two walked off. Up in the VIP stands, Palutena and Viridi were still waiting around. "Well, that was quite a show, wasn't it, Pit?" Palutena asked, turning to Pit's seat. However, the hero of Skyworld was nowhere to be seen, confusing her. "Pit? ...Viridi, where's Pit?" Viridi shrugged. "In the restrooms, no doubt." Viridi casually answered. "I saw him - seemed like he was gonna lose his lunch when he saw Dark Pit cutting that loser to ribbons." She then got up and left the VIP stand, with Palutena following close behind. They could at least meet up with Dark Pit later. For now, though, best not disturb him. Results (Cue Super Smash Bros For 3DS - Dark Pit) Boomstick: Dark Pit can finally start livin' the good life, not like--''' Wiz: We get it. Shut the hell up, Boomstick. Hoxton: Well, what is there to say about this match in the long run? Well... what ISN'T there to say? I mean, Eden has theoretically a slightly larger gap of actual experience alongside slightly more durability, and his flight, equipment and powers can keep Dark Pit guessing, but that's literally where his true advantages end. '''Boomstick: Yeah, Dark Pit outclasses him EVERYWHERE else. And I mean EVERYWHERE ELSE. Wiz: Eden's greatest strength feat is lifting a small car. Dark Pit has fought against Pit, a physically stronger foe, and has slain Pandora single-handedly. Eden once flew at speeds of over 2,000MPH. Dark Pit has dodged lightning bolts, the typical one of which can reach speeds of up to 224,000MPH. Eden is a young warrior still trying to learn his craft. Dark Pit knows how to use his weapons and fights cleanly and swiftly. Magneto: Plus, it helps little to the Arlian Angel that Dark Pit has less weaknesses that Eden could exploit. The only thing that kept him going for as long as he did was that Dark Pit wouldn't know Eden's exploitable weaknesses right off the bat, requiring time in the fight to determine the best course of action. Dark Pit would also not be very likely to actually let Eden take them through to The Valley, as getting there requires time and Eden's energy. Dark Pit would likely be able to interrupt and halt the process, given his brash and fast approach to fighting. Wesker: His Warbreaker Suit did help even the odds, but it was all for nought in the end. The Electroshock Arm could effectively deal with the suit by landing critical damage, and the Dark Pit Staff... well, it pretty much is superior to everything the red-headed angel has, boasting far more power than everything in Eden's arsenal. Add that to his feeble energy reserves being wittled by Dark Pit's raw power, and Eden was doomed to failure. Boomstick: As if Eden wasn't already in the Pits, he's now in a Darker place... but what can I say? Least we got some actual Darkyoko up in this! Wiz: Ugh... The winner is Dark Pit. And I'm getting out of here before Boomstick makes today any worse. Hoxton: Beer? Wiz: Beer. Boomstick: Aw, what? Come on, guys! Save some for me, why don'tcha? Who would you be rooting for? Eden Dark Pit Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016